characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda
Amanda Webb, is a Powers and Abilities Nen Four Major Principles *'Ten:' Ten is a technique that allows Amanda to keep her Aura Nodes open without having her aura flow away all at once and dissipate. Instead, Amanda controls the flow of her aura through and around her body; rendering her highly resistant if not simply immune to emotional Nen attacks as well as the most basic of physical attacks. In addition, Ten allows Sierra to resist the ageing process; granting her notably decelerated ageing. *'Zetsu: '''Zetsu is a technique that allows Amanda to simply shut off the flow of aura from her body at will; seemingly rendering her presence nearly impossible to detect via supernatural means as well as enable her to sense the auras of others to an incredible extent. *'Ren: Amanda is capable of activating Ren; the ability to output a vast amount of Aura from her body and keep it attached to her while projecting it outward explosively. Consequently, Amanda's physical strength and durability are greatly augmented; as well as giving her a large aura pool for advanced techniques. Amanda possesses an extremely powerful Ren; and when hostile Sierra's Nen becomes rich with an overwhelming blood lust. Advanced Techniques *'Gyo: '''Sierra is capable of applying Ren and concentrating her aura into one specific body part; enabling her to seemingly supercharge that particular body part. As a result, Sierra is considerably adept in Gyo, seemingly using it to replicate augmented senses as well as to grant herself the ability to see aura down to the smallest of traces. Sierra has demonstrated sufficient skill to activate Gyo from Ten; siphoning off her naturally emitted aura. *'In: Sierra has demonstrated the ability to seemingly conceal her aura flow; enabling her to conceal her aura and Nen from any form of the five senses or even simply extrasensory perception. As a result, Sierra is capable of utilizing all the unique traits of Zetsu while stil actively utilizing Nen. *'En:' Sierra can activate En to create a sensory barrier around herself composed of her Aura; enabling her to determine the shape and movement of anything that enters the barrier, their capability to utilize Nen and she has even demonstrated the ability to distinguish between living beings and Nen constructs by scouring for the employment of the principles of Ten. Sierra's En can extend up to 500 metres in radius; denoting her talent with Nen. *'Shu:' Sierra can utilize Shu to enshroud an object with her aura and in a sense use said object as an extension of her body; which she can then utilize to strengthen and protect said item or even drastically enhance it's efficacy as a tool or weapon. Sierra's Shu is considered to be extremely formidable. *'Ken:' Sierra can activate Ken to maintain Gyo over her entire body, allowing her to defend against attacks from any direction. Ken is useful as a defensive measure, but is tiring to maintain, and is not as strong as Gyo when used on a specific part of the body since it is dispersed across all of it. Due to this, it is mainly used when being cautious. *'''Ko: '''Sierra utilizes Ko to focus absolutely all of her individual Aura into a specific part of her body. Zetsu is used to stop the flow of Aura across her entire body with all of it being forced into a single spot. Tremendously empowering that specific part of her body. The massive concentration of so much Aura in one spot creates an intense high-pitched dissonance, akin to metal being ground and representing how much raw power is contained within the body part or object. Hatsu